<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bikini by tornyourdress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442708">Bikini</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress'>tornyourdress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristy used to say she'd never wear a bikini. Things change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dawn Schafer/Kristy Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bikini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you remember when you were thirteen? Kristy?” </p>
<p>“What about being thirteen, exactly? A lot happened that year.”</p>
<p>“Remember when you told me why you wouldn’t wear a bikini?” </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. Because I was too flat –”</p>
<p>“No you weren’t.”</p>
<p>“ – and I figured that by the time I actually <i>got</i> breasts, I’d be too old to be able to wear a bikini without it being creepy because I’d be all saggy and wrinkly.”</p>
<p>“You <i>had</i> breasts.”</p>
<p>“I did not.”</p>
<p>“Did too.”</p>
<p>“Not.”</p>
<p>“We sound like kids.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I know.”</p>
<p>“But, anyway, look at you now.”</p>
<p>“In a bikini. I’m so ashamed.”</p>
<p>“You look cute in it, though.”</p>
<p>“You have to say that. You’re my girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“True, but it doesn’t change the fact that you look hot in a bikini.”</p>
<p>“I thought it was ‘cute’.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be pedantic. I upgraded you to hot because of that pout on your face.”</p>
<p>“I’m not pouting.”</p>
<p>“You were. It was very sexy.”</p>
<p>“You’re incorrigible.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, big word.”</p>
<p>“Look who’s talking, Miss ‘Pedantic’.”</p>
<p>“You still look hot in that bikini.”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up, Dawn.”</p>
<p>“Make me.”</p>
<p>“I will…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>